Tomming for a Doughnut
by Emeraldawn
Summary: Draco uses his cunning and a little sexual stimulation to get what he want.  Wow never thought he would do that – ever.


**Title: **Tomming for a Doughnut

**Disclaimer****: **J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **R /NC-17 – Personally if I ever right about sex or sexual stuff, you better be 18 cause its not my job to teach you

**Warnings:** Sexual thoughts with food, use of sexual slang, molestation of a doughnut and the over use of the letter "T"

**Summary: **Draco uses his cunning and a little sexual stimulation to get what he want. Wow never thought he would do that – ever.

**Author's Notes: **Written for National Cream Filled Doughnut Day (Sept 14th ) for H/D seasons. I would like to thank pixifyre and her girlfriend Ms. Potter (that's her real name ladies!) for the edit job. ( I swear ladies one day I do a F/F for you) All but the last 3 lines were check buy them. All Harry Potter terms and words were checked by me. First time posting on this site – so sorry if something gets lost in translation.

OH and a personal warning here. I was called the "worst writer in the word" earlier this year – I hope this story lives up to my title!

**Tomming for a Doughnut**

'One good thing about having a Muggleborn and your best friend, was the joy of a good inside joke.' Harry thought as he brought the pink cardboard doughnut box in with him, as he entered his new office.

"_For your first day as the new Head of the Auror Department here is what every cop needs," Hermione handed the recognizable bright pink box to Harry, "Doughnuts!"_

_Of course the two shared a good chuckle over it ,as Hermione's red-headed husband looked on with a confused face. _

"_I hate when you to do the inside Muggle joke thing. I never know when you are making fun of me."_

"_Don't worry Ron its a sad old joke about Muggle Police men." Harry informed his friend. "Well I think mostly American Muggle Police men at least."_

Harry placed the box on the corner of his desk, and opened it to let out the sweet smell. Hermione bought a assortment of the pastries, chocolate covered, jelly-filled, cake and his favorite, a cream filled éclair with chocolate drizzled on top.

Grabbing a cup of coffee, cause you can not have doughnuts with tea, Harry went over his mental list of things to do today. Eat his éclair with his coffee. Have meeting with his Department see where things can be improved and what not. Leave extra doughnuts out by coffee and tea for anyone who wanted them. Meet with other departments that the Aurors work with, etc. Taking his coffee back to his office, two shots sugar and one shot cream thank you very much, Harry just sat down at his desk when his office door flung open crashing against the wall, causing it to bounce back and have to be steadied by the hand of the intruder standing in the open portal. Draco Malfoly. Currently employed in the Department of Illegal Potions and Severe Hazardous Ingredients, the watchdogs of black-market potions and ingredients that are under many ministry restricted lists. Just a wonderful start to the day.

"Something I can help you with Malfoly, or is the new hole in the wall a promotion gift?"

"Potter, I demand you fix this mess your incompetent predecessor assigned to my department!"

"Nice to see you to Malfoly. Yes, I am enjoying my promotion thanks for asking. Why don't you have a seat and we can have a chat, maybe about the lovely weather, or our old school days."

"Sarcasm does not become you Potter." Draco retorted as he gracefully threw himself in the guest chair by Harry's desk. Noticing the bakers box sitting on the desk, Draco reached in and pulled out the chocolate éclair, without even a by-your-leave from Harry.

"You know Draco, you could have bloody well asked before you just go steal my pastries."

"Yes, but a good host would have offered."

"Yes and a good guest wouldn't have put a hole in the wall either." Harry replied with a sigh. Standing behind his desk chair Harry, placing his elbows on the chair back as he leaned his head into an open hand. "So what can I do for you and DIPSHIT today?"

"I have no idea why everyone thinks that joke is funny there is no T in my Department's name."

"Yes but I can think of some T words to describe the fine workers in your Department. How about Twerp, Twit or Twonk?"

"Yes Potter, childish name-calling. It does say much about your Department, with you being the head and all." Draco responded back to his old school rival while motioning with the doughnut as to prove his point.

"Fine, _Investigator_ Malfoy how can I help you this fine _early_ morning?" Harry's voice heavy with aspersion.

"The Auror stationed to work in my department is a nincompoop."

Harry's eyebrows raised at Draco's choice of words. It was unlike the pureblood to use words like nincompoop to describe someone. No, Draco usually had long drawn-out stinging remarks about someone. "Nincompoop?"

"Yes you know, imbecile, simpleton, nitwit, lummox," the blond stated more to the doughnut then Harry. Bringing the éclair closer to his mouth Draco's eyes focused on the chocolate topping, starting to melt with the heat from his hand.

"Now's who is calling nam..." Harry stopped in mid retort watching his unwanted guest. Draco, the annoying little ass was ignoring him, and paying more attention to his plundered pastry. When Harry saw what he thought was one of the hottest things in a long time. Draco with his pink tongue licking up the length on the chocolate side of the éclair. From Harry's viewpoint it looked like Malfoy was slowing licking his was up a very thick phallic symbol. The breading of the doughnut gave the whole thing a fleshy look to it. The chocolate coating must have been delicious because gray eyes were clouded with pure bliss, and Harry had a sudden urge to cover his 'phallic symbol' in chocolate.

If that wasn't enough stimulate for Harry, what Draco did next should have been outlawed. Draco took a bite out of the damn éclair. Not some normal, regular every day guy bite. No, the sneaky Slytherin

rn pureblood, actuality licked the top of the pastry before he lowered his head to take the thing in his mouth. Fluttering his eyes closed Draco's lips pressed into the breading causing the cream filling to ooze out around his mouth and fingers. Lowering the doughnut, the blonde began to clean the cream from his fingers and mouth with slow licks from his pink tongue. Harry never felt more jealous of a baked good in his life. Thank Merlin he was still behind his chair, with the sign of his arousal well covered.

And, just as quickly as Draco started his oral molestation of the éclair, he stopped and looked up at Harry's face, his damn pink lips pulling into a slow smirk. _Damn it, the little ferret knew what he was doing to him! _

"How about this Potter, you fix my little department problem and I'll personal come and help you with your _personal_ problem that seamed to have popped up." Draco practically purred his proposal. "Who knows maybe we can work on some more of those T words you like so much. How about Tackle, Tallywhacker or Tonk? Personally I like Tea-Bagging or Tromboning." Without even letting Harry's brain catch up, Draco turned to leave the office.

Just as the Slytherin was leaving the room, he heard Harry say one word in parting.

"Tart"

Slang T words – for those who don't know them all came from .


End file.
